


Direct Action

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon Bisexual Character, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Trevelyan in the aftermath of learning about Josephine’s engagement
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan
Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596880
Kudos: 11





	Direct Action

**Author's Note:**

> 11 - I want to possess you completely— / Your jade body /And your promised heart. Wu Tsao

Tess stands in the garden, the sounds of the Chant flowing over her, the smell of the nearby Blood Lotus plants signalling they were almost ready to be picked. She stares at the spot Josephine loves and remembers the press of soft lips against hers, the feel of silk beneath her hands, and the scratch of fingers against her scalp.  
She aches for what they once had.  
To be denied such intimacy due to a strange man and an even stranger betrothal? Her heart beats faster even remembering the news and the look of absolute sorrow upon Josephine's face. It had felt like the world had dropped out from underneath her.  
How could Josephine expect her to simply stand by?! To do nothing? To watch as the closeness between them stretched and thinned back into the brittle level of polite allies?

Her heart already ached after a night spent alone. Josie couldn't expect her to just sit by like this! 

No! She must take action! She would demand a duel, have Cullen send the demand out tonight. Tess would not give up on Josie so easily. She would fight for them, for this small happiness in the middle of everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> This Tess Trevelyan is the same one mentioned in [prompt 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998304)


End file.
